


Playing the Fox

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Animal Ears, Blow Jobs, But Not the Kind the Author Intended, Embarrassed Stiles Stilinski, Fox Stiles Stilinski, Humiliation, Kinktober 2020, Knotting, M/M, Pet Play, Smut and Crack, Tails, smitten derek hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27094516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: Stiles’ thought his heart would beat out of his chest from where he awaited Derek in their shared living room. He had convinced himself that they needed something to spice up their sexual adventures and after pushing Derek relentlessly enough for him to finally break and admit to one of his secret fantasies, Stiles thought excited was too minuscule a word to describe how he had felt.After a deep dive into the world of kinky websites - he had immediately deleted his history before deciding to completely wipe his hard drive after a few too many clicks - he had ordered his current attire and was surprised by how hard he already was as he dressed.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Em's Kinktober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948495
Comments: 8
Kudos: 277





	Playing the Fox

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day #18 - I chose _Pet Play & Humiliation_.
> 
> This is gratuitous smut with an unexpectedly cracky ending and I apologize for nothing. Enjoy and read responsibly!

Stiles’ thought his heart would beat out of his chest from where he awaited Derek in their shared living room. He had convinced himself that they needed something to spice up their sexual adventures and after pushing Derek relentlessly enough for him to finally break and admit to one of his secret fantasies, Stiles thought excited was too minuscule a word to describe how he had felt. After a deep dive into the world of kinky websites - he had immediately deleted his history before deciding to completely wipe his hard drive after a few too many clicks - he had ordered his current attire and was surprised by how hard he already was as he dressed. 

The orange and black ears nestled onto his head perfectly, the band hidden by the new length of hair he had let grow out during the last few years, and the colors blended in naturally with his own dark locks. He opted against the paw-shaped gloves he had come across, knowing that he loved stroking Derek too much to have his fingers hidden, so his front was entirely bare, his cock hanging half-hard against his thigh. 

What really had his temperature spiking and his arousal blooming deep inside of his stomach was the thick plug nestled comfortably in his hole. He had always loved being full of whatever Derek would let him have and he felt only slightly bad to have opened himself up without Derek so much as watching, but he had known it would be worth it once Derek saw what was attached. 

The orange and black fur attached to the plug was puffed perfectly and hung between his legs, brushing against the backs of his knees when he walked. Each gentle brush of fur caught Stiles’ attention and he finally had to stop moving or risk coming before Derek had a chance to witness his look. He reached a hand back and stroked the tail with long, delicate fingers before tugging at it gently to test the feeling. 

He let out a low whimper as the plug pulled against his hole and a spurt of precome leaked from his cock as it hardened even more. Stiles glared down at it, cursing himself for being so sensitive - and so goddamned  _ turned on _ \- at two simple accessories. He released the tail to watch it fall as he stared at his reflection in the mirror in front of him and he couldn’t resist swinging his hips so it swayed tantalizingly back and forth. 

The sound of the door unlocking a few feet away caused a yelp to burst from Stiles’ throat and when he jumped and spun, his tail knocked over the wooden decoration Derek kept on the side table next to the couch. Stiles dropped to his knees and tried to push the marbles back into the wooden box before Derek could see his mistake, but heavy work boots came into view and Stiles peered up at him innocently. Derek dropped his bag to the floor with a resounding thud, his jaw seeming to fall with it as he gazed worriedly at Stiles. 

“I-I didn’t mean to, I just--” Stiles blushed darkly as his mind darted to how he must have looked without even a simple warning to Derek. The ears were still sturdy on his head even after he had leaned over to pick up his mess and his ass was in the air, the tail adorning it resting against the small of his back. Derek gaped down at him before closing his mouth only to gulp audibly, the sound having regret surge through Stiles. 

“You--” Stiles went to stand, but Derek held a hand up and raised his eyebrows at Stiles and he immediately knew better than to disrespect one of Derek’s unspoken wishes. “You did this for me?” Derek asked softly and it was quite possibly the most surprising and adorable sentence he could have uttered. Stiles nodded slowly and kept his palms on the floor, licking his lips as Derek took a step closer. 

“You had mentioned, you know,  _ this _ ,” Stiles looked over his shoulder at the tail tickling his spine and felt his face redden rapidly, “well, something like this, before and I wanted to surprise you.” He gestured to the spilled box and marbles and sighed heavily. “But I got distracted and turned too quickly and this tail is a lot denser than I thought it would be?” Stiles had known he was rambling, but he had never felt so exposed in front of his boyfriend and it took everything in him not to try and cover his accessories. 

Derek shook his head as his fingers traveled to the waistband of his jeans, popping the button open when he made sure Stiles was looking. “Was my little fox looking for something to play with?” He asked, smirking in Stiles’ direction as if asking him to play along with the game Stiles had clearly started when he first put on the ears and tail. 

Stiles nodded frantically and crawled forward, making sure to add an extra swing to his hips as he moved. Derek pushed his pants and underwear down just enough for his cock to spring out over the constricting material and Stiles’ eyes went wide as he saw Derek was already harder than he was. Stiles sat back on his knees and opened his mouth, letting his tongue hang out as if displaying itself for Derek before he tilted his head in question. 

Derek’s chest rumbled with a growl as he held Stiles’ jaw in his fingers and stared down at him. “I’m going to fuck your mouth and then I’m going to pull that tail out of your ass and knot you until you come. And you’re going to be my good little  _ kit _ , aren’t you?” Stiles nodded, unable to form words but knowing that even if he could, he’d remain silent. He wanted Derek to use him as if he was prey and prey didn’t have any say in what their predator did to them. 

Stiles licked his lips as Derek took a final step forward before he guided the head of his cock into Stiles’ mouth. He stroked his tongue in slow circles around the tip of Derek’s dick and sucked lightly, his eyes never straying from their gaze on Derek’s. He loved watching all of his boyfriend’s small reactions; the way he furrowed his eyebrows when Stiles had done something to surprise him, the way the corner of his lip tugged up when he felt good. 

Derek watched him just as closely as he pushed himself down Stiles’ throat until his boyfriend couldn’t take anymore. He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock as if marking Stiles’ limit - Stiles’ heart was always full that he cared enough to do that every time he planned on losing control - before he pulled all the way out. He traced the line of Stiles’ lips, coating them in the liquid arousal already leaking from him before his other hand threaded through the hair at the back of Stiles’ head. 

“God, the  _ ears _ ,” Derek gasped as if he had just noticed them and the last string of control he had been trying to hold onto broke as he fucked into Stiles’ mouth. His thrusts were rapid and rough and his grip in Stiles’ hair tightened each time his cock hit the back of Stiles’ throat. Stiles hollowed his cheeks and slid his hands up to Derek’s ass, grabbing onto the strong muscle there that drove him crazy. 

His jaw dropped and he pushed his tongue out to let Derek take advantage of his warm mouth, uncaring for how desperate and wrecked he probably already looked. He had never seen Derek so powerless against him and had rarely witnessed Derek so adamant for eye contact. Any time Stiles closed his eyes or let them wander to the hard planes of his chest and abs, Derek would tug at his hair and urge him to stare back up into his glowing red eyes. 

Stiles hummed around Derek’s throbbing cock, his moans getting the better of him as his own neglected dick yearned for attention. He wanted to stroke himself, but as if reading his mind, Derek shook his head pulled out of his throat. Stiles inhaled sharply as Derek loomed over him, pushing him back until he had no choice but to let his legs straighten in front of him. 

“Hands and knees right here, Kit,” Derek ordered and Stiles was eager to comply. He twisted himself into position and waited for the loss of the plug in his ass, but instead, Derek’s hands stroked at his back until his palms pressed into his cheeks. He pulled them apart and a pleased hum echoed through the room as a rush of cool air whispered across his crack. Derek leaned down and nuzzled his cheek into the soft skin of Stiles’ ass before flicking the tail that had been dangling between Stiles’ legs onto his back. He ran his nose along the line of fur slowly, inhaling deeply as he went before pressing a gentle kiss to the spot where the tip of the tail met his spine. 

“Der,” Stiles whimpered and it earned him a light swat on his ass, causing the plug inside of him to jostle and, as if Derek had planned it, brush against his prostate gently. Stiles let out a loud moan as he collapsed onto his elbows, pushing his ass up as if begging for Derek to take out the plug and fuck him. 

Derek’s low chuckle vibrated against his spine and a surge of need spiked through him. “You look so beautiful like this, Kit, so pliant and needy. You couldn’t even run away if you wanted to,” Derek mused as he gripped onto the base of the plug and twisted slowly. Stiles didn’t have the time or the energy for his imagination to get away from him as he envisioned Derek hunting him down and fucking him mercilessly, but he had hoped the broken sob that pushed itself from his lips let Derek in on his interest. 

“P-Please,” Stiles stuttered and he prepared himself to be punished again, but something else must have broken inside Derek at his pleas. Derek pulled the plug out of him fiercely and before Stiles could cry out at the sting of pain, Derek plunged inside of him until he was buried as deep as he could go. He wrapped an arm around Stiles’ waist to keep his hips up and braced his other hand on the floor beside Stiles’ head as he thrust wildly into Stiles’ hole. 

The room reverberated with moans, grunts, and the sound of skin against skin as Stiles’ head dropped to the floor. The rug was less than comfortable on his cheek, but Derek was pounding into him and pleasure was all he allowed himself to feel. Both of them had known the other was closing in on sweet release as Stiles’ moans echoed louder and louder while Derek’s knot grew inside of him. 

Derek ran a hand up Stiles’ spine before threading his fingers through Stiles’ hair, pulling him back onto his hands with a solid tug and Stiles’ groaned in pain and pleasure. He gathered the energy to look over his shoulder back at Derek and noticed his red eyes were focused on the orange and black ears still nestled on his head. Stiles’ stomach bubbled with arousal and when Derek slammed against his prostate, he came untouched all over the rug beneath them. 

Even through his haze of climax, he felt Derek’s knot pop inside of him before he was filled with streams of Derek’s come. The growl that left Derek’s mouth was guttural -  _ primal _ \- and Stiles cried as the sharpness of Derek’s fangs pierced into his side. It wasn’t often that Derek bit him as he was always afraid of hurting his boyfriend, but that loss of control Stiles had been the cause of had tears falling down Stiles’ cheeks. Derek’s grip loosened in his hair and Stiles fell forward as Derek collapsed on top of his back. 

He could feel the tendrils of come still spurting from Derek’s cock and the quaking of Derek’s skin against his own as they both caught their breath. Derek’s weight was heavy but welcome from where he rested, Derek’s chin hooked onto Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles craned his neck enough to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, assuring him that the pleasure was absolutely mutual, something he had learned to do early on in their relationship to stop the inevitable panic from his beast of a boyfriend. 

Stiles’ hole burned, his side ached, and the pulse in his neck was throbbing as his head started to clear from the bliss that overwhelmed him, but none of that mattered as he felt Derek chuckle on top of him. He turned to glance at Derek quizzically, his eyes wide with intrigue. 

“Derek?” Stiles asked because it was definitely not a normal reaction for his boyfriend to have after such an intense bout of sex. Derek hooked a finger under the band that held his ears in place before flicking them off to the side with the already discarded tail. 

“I can’t believe you actually did that,” Derek said through muffled laughter, pressing his lips to the heartbeat in Stiles’ throat. 

“You said--” 

“I was  _ kidding _ ,” Derek interrupted with a snort. If Stiles wasn’t already reddened with the aftermath of his orgasm, his cheeks would have glowed as bright as Derek’s eyes in embarrassment. He shoved his face into the rug and let out a loud groan of distress. 

“I really dislike you,” Stiles said in response. 

Derek rubbed soothing circles on his shoulder, pressed a line of kisses up his neck, and whispered, “I love you, too, Kit,” into his ear and Stiles didn’t doubt it for a second. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to follow my [Sterek Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) for updates on my WIP, snippets, and other A+ content. I also have a [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj).
> 
> Kudos make me smile and comments make me weep, so please leave them!


End file.
